wflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Altar
The Ancient Altar is a building where you can conduct Rituals and access the Warstar system. The building appears when you reach TC Lv100. Rituals become available when your Altar reachs Lv10. Rituals Rituals offer bonuses to various things like resource caps, levy gains, honor gains, etc. When you first open the Ritual screen, you will see a list of rituals on the left side. Each ritual offers a different set of bonuses. Select a ritual to bring up more information and options. You will notice that each ritual starts at Lv1 and may be upgraded further (to a maximum of Lv9). The success rate for Lv1 is a remarkably low 1%. Upgrading the ritual will cost both gold AND silver. There are two upgrade options; you can choose to either spend more gold and less silver or vice versa. If you succeed on an upgrade, the next ritual level will become available. More information on Rituals can be found here. Warstar The Warstar System introduces a new way of upgrading the stats of individual heroes using items called Starsouls. When you first open the Warstar screen, you are presented with the Combination page. (Notice there is another tab at the top called the Soulception; we will get to that later.) The Combination page is where you work with Starsouls to upgrade them. Notice there are two combination slots (Major and Minor) on the left and a storage area for starsouls on the right. Click on individual starsouls to display more information. Notice each starsoul has a volume property and an experience bar. You can also click on either the Major combination slot or the Minor combination slot to bring up the Equip panel. The Equip panel will display what starsoul (if any) is currently equipped and allow you to put in a new one. Select one of the starsouls from the storage area and click "Put In" to place it into the selected combination slot. Place the starsoul you want to upgrade in the Major slot. Place the starsoul (same type, but may be of different color) to consume in the Minor slot. Click Combine to transfer the volume of the Minor starsoul into the Major starsoul. Note that: *Only starsouls of the same type (Strength/Dexterity/Intellect/Resilient) can be combined. *Different color grade starsouls can be combined. *Order makes a difference. For example, combining a green Lv1 starsoul (vol 200/400) in the Major slot and a white Lv1 starsoul (vol 100/200) will give you a GREEN Lv1 starsoul (300/400). Reversing the slots would give you a WHITE Lv2 starsoul (300/400). *In general, always put the higher color grade starsoul into the Major slot. *Total volume is preserved. The only way you can lose it is through a failed combination. *Success rate is based on the higher level starsoul in either the Major or Minor slots. *Upon failure, the Minor slot starsoul is lost and the Major slot starsoul may suffer a volume penalty. *Starsoul protection is an item currently obtainable only from special events. Once you have your upgraded starsoul, you can equip (the system uses a fancy term called "soulcept") it on one of your heroes. Click on the Soulception tab at the top. Your current heroes are shown on the left, the currently selected hero is shown in the middle, and your starsoul storage area is shown on the right. Notice your hero has 4 free slots. Click on one of the slots to equip or unequip starsouls. DO NOT EQUIP A STARSOUL AND FIRE THE HERO. The starsoul will be stuck on the fired hero and will not return to your storage. You might forget where your starsoul went, or must rehire heroes to find out. To make matters worse, soulcept hero lists do not refresh until you reload warflow. Normally, you are not allowed to stack two different starsouls of the same type (Strength/Dexterity/Intellect/Resilient). However, this restriction can be bypassed if you choose to unlock the second row of slots using gold. The general rule is no repeating types on the same row, so the maximum you can stack is 2 starsouls. More information on Starsouls can be found here.